tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Asa Svanhvítdóttir/1627
During this period Asa had been posing as a French noblewoman, a highly positioned family compelled into believing that she was their daughter. She had lived in relative peace with the family for three years before she received word from a family she had known for the better part of a century. Lord Ansel an Elinkkaveste III, whom Asa had maintained a friendship with over the decades, pleaded with her to come to the Netherlands to discuss a matter of great urgency. Asa agreed and the family she was staying with was compelled with arranging her safe passage and then forgetting her existence, something that upset Asa as she had become good friends with their daughter, Cosette. When she arrived Ansel waisted no time in explaining why he had called for her. He'd had a deal for Asa, in exchange for a decade of protection and unlimited blood supply, Ansel wanted Asa to wed his grandson who would be inheriting Ansel's estate once he passed. Goedert an Elinkkaveste was a boy of twenty-three but had no head for politics, Ansel wished for Asa to wed him and use her powers of compulsion to help elevate Goedert's position with the nobility to ensure their families standing. The fact that Asa could not bare children was no matter as after ten years the deal would be over and she would orchestrate for everyone to believe her dead so that Goedert could take on another wife who could bare him sons and daughters. To Asa the idea of those years being spent in relative peace from discovery was incredibly tempting and she accepted her old friend's proposal. Goedert had not been what she pictured, nothing like his father and grandfather, he was a selfish boy with delusions of grander. Asa deeply despised time spent with him as he would treat her as little more than an object, despite knowing full well just what she was. During this time Asa was introduced to Jacob, Goedert's manservant. Often Goedert would go off on his own with no warning and Asa would spend her time getting to know the kindhearted Jacob. She learnt that his family had been struggling to survive during the Dutch War for Independence from the Spanish, living in the de landen van herwaarts over they were exposed to much of the fighting. Jacob had taken the job with the an Elinkkavete's in exchange for a small cottage in which his mother and sisters could live, far away from the fighting. The two spent so much time together that Asa hadn't even realised she was developing feelings for the human man until it was too late. For two months the two denied their feelings, believing the other would not return them and knowing that given their possitions a relationship between them would never be looked on favourably. Jacobs sister told him to admit his feelings to her while his mother warned him that the only thing he would get from persuing her was death. Eventually Asa was the first to admit her feelings, leading the two to make love for the first time. After this the two became almost addicted to each other and began an affair. Goedert was not blind and realised what was happening between his fiance and servant. A selfish boy, he attempted to seperate the two by sending Jacob as an emmisary to the low countries. Seeing him go to such a dangerous part of the country, Asa began pleading with Jacob to make sure he always had her blood in his system, terrified of losing him. He had protested at first, saying that he would not be harmed, before eventually giving into her wishes. A good thing too as on one of his trips he was shot with an arrow by a Spanish soldier and barely managed to make it back to the castle alive. He was quickly rushed to the physician who attempted to heal him, a hopeless task as Jacob succumbed to his wounds after losing too much blood. Asa begged and pleaded to see him, saying that she could save him but the physician informed her that his body had already been burnt in order to protect against any possible diseases. Asa had been inconsolable, believing her love to be dead she fled from the castle and her deal and made her way to the low countries, killing every Spanish soldier she found as she did not know who was responsible for Jacob's death. When her rage had left her she had boarded a boat back to France where she spent several years living by herself and attempting to cope with the loss of yet another person she cared about. What Asa was unaware of though was the fact that Jacob had not been burnt, instead he had died with her blood in system and woken up a vampire. Goedert had given him human blood to complete the transition and kept Jacob weak by burning vervain. When Jacob asked where Asa was Goedert lied and said that she had been killed while seeking her vengeance on the Spanish soldiers, killed by an arrow through the heart. Over time Jacob had accepted this to be true and resumed his position as Goedert's servant, manipulated into now using his compulsion for him as Asa had been used for.